


Blushing at 3 A.M

by aobanana



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, mentioning of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobanana/pseuds/aobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Ai can't help but blush while having sex with his Senpai- um, Rin, at 3 A.M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing at 3 A.M

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi hello  
> Rinai/Rintori is just an extremely adorable ship so I just had to write something about them and lo and behold, I decided to write smut. I've been working on this story for the longest time and i have just now decided to finish it. Just a little fact about myself, I've never written smut before (nor have I written a fic in years) so if it's crappy, well..  
> Anyways, enjoy!~

“You know, you’re not supposed to sleep here.”

Ai dozily lifts his head from his folded arms. He rubs at his eyes and looks up blankly at the figure in front of him. Said figure raised an eyebrow and lifted the corner of his lips, and held up a plastic bag in his hands.

“Senpai?” Ai asks, voice still horse from his slumber.

The sound of chair legs scraping the ground and the wobbling of table legs resonated around the quiet room.  The vibrant haired boy sits down across from him and places the plastic bag in front of his mountain of textbooks. “Ai, this is a library.”

Through the dim lights of the library, Ai could see the outline of a smirk on Rin’s face – something he, at first, thought was quite intimidating but eventually ended up having butterflies fluttering in his stomach every time he saw it.

The two have only been officially going out for nearly a month but the younger boy knew he had feelings towards his Senpai the very first time he met him. At first, he was quite hesitant about his sexuality. Years before he enrolled in Samezuka during his middle school days, he swore he was only attracted to girls. But things took for a turn when he saw Rin full-out naked in the locker room a couple months back (it was an _accident_ ), and came to the conclusion that he was indeed attracted to the same sex.

More specifically, he was head over heels for his swimming captain.

His Senpai.

“Yeah, I know.” The silver haired boy consciously fixed his bangs, sweeping them to the side. He blinks at the plastic bag in front of him. “What’s this?”

“The usual.”

Ai leans forward and reaches for the plastic bag. He peeks inside the bag and smiles. He takes out its contents which includes a water bottle, strawberry yogurt, and a plastic spoon. “Thank you,” he says as he begins to twist the cap open of the water bottle.

He knew Rin was never really the type to display his affection often – especially when they were with a group of people or at a public space. But when left alone, the older boy would break off all barriers and open up, placing quick kisses on his forehead, cheeks, lip, neck, and cuddle and spoon on the bed (on either of their beds, that is). Ai didn’t mind at all that Rin acted this way because he was happy with the fact that he was in a relationship with him in the first place. That was what he wanted all along, wasn’t it?

His mind soon came to a halt after he heard his name being called.

“Ai?”

“Huh?”

“You have to stop doing this.”

Ai takes a sip of water, all the while keeping contact with his boyfriend, and screws the cap back on. “Doing what Senpai?”

“First,” the red head runs a hand though his hair. “You can stop calling me Senpai-“

“But-”

“And second,” Rin playfully glares at Ai who sinks back into his chair, breaking eye contact. Sighing, he takes note of the younger boy’s face, a face that was truly naïve and innocent. He reaches forward and places his right hand on Ai’s hand that is gripping onto the water bottle. “You have to stop pulling all-nighters ; in the library of all places.”

Ai feels Rin’s hand tighten on his and his cheeks start to burn. “I know… I just don’t have any other place to study.” He looks up though his eyelashes and see’s Rin raising that same brow at him again, signalling him to further explain his predicament. “I, for sure can’t study in my room because Momo is just way too annoying and he is so disorganized-”

“Reminds me of someone,” the red head mumbles.

Ai raises his head up and stares at the other boy. “Hey!” He kicks Rin’s ankle under the table.

“Ow! Shit, okay. I was just kidding.” Grabbing his ankle, Rin places it above his left knee. He rubs circles on it as Ai gives him a look that says, ‘Shh, we’re in a library idiot.’

The second year shakes his head and tears the wrapper off the yogurt and reaches for the plastic spoon, inspecting it in the dim lights. “Yeah right…” He places the spoon in and begins to stir the yogurt.

Sighing, Rin drops his leg and scoots closer to the table. He watches the younger boy stir the yogurt in a precise and calm manner, eyes hooded and bags forming under them from sleepless nights. “Why don’t you just kick Momo out of the room?”

The mouse haired boy scoops a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth and chews on the chunks of strawberries.

Strawberries. They reminded him of Rin. Their bright colour matches his boyfriend’s tousled locks. Their sweet flavour was reminiscent of Rin’s personality when the two were behind closed doors. However, he wasn’t as petite as a strawberry… _Hm…_ Maybe he isn’t at all like a strawberry. He’s probably more like a pineapple? Behind that rough and prickly exterior is a sweet burst of flavour. A flavour that lingers on your lips after a good make out session. _Like the one we had two days ago…_

Ai blushes at the memory and shakes his head to let his bangs cover his eyes.

Or perhaps he’s more like a watermelon? Rin is smooth and hard (take that as you will) on the outside but… full of water on the inside? _Water on the inside…_ Ai purses his lips in frustration. _Everyone has water in them…_

Rin watches as his Duckling – a nickname he gave to him after he took note of Ai’s duck-themed towel a couple months back and took a liking to his petite size – scrunched his eyebrows in concentration at _something_ while he stirred slowly at his yogurt cup. _Dammit,_ Rin raises his eyes to the other boy’s mouth where a tongue was poking out as he continues to contemplate about some unknown idea to him, _He’s so fucking cute it’s insane._ The red head leans forward and gently grabs hold of Ai’s right hand, which has begun to stir vigorously at the yogurt. “Ai.”

“Hm?” Ai looks down at their hands and notices pink splotches on his knuckles and fingertips and slowly lets go of the spoon. “Oh.”

The elder boy still has his hand on Ai’s as the younger boy mumbles to himself – something that sounds like “lemme just grab a tissue” – while leaning over to his side to grab his school bag. The third year stares at Ai’s hand and instantly comes up with an idea. He smirks to himself as Ai looks through his _fucking disaster_ he calls a bag. “Ai, there’s no need for tissue.”

“I know I have some in here somewhere…” The silver haired boy digs though his bag with one hand, pulling out crumpled sheets of paper, snack wrappers, and pencils and pens.

Sighing, Rin tightens his grip on the yogurt stained hand and casually brings his face closer to their intertwined fingers. “Ai, you can stop looking for tissues.”

“But how am I supposed to wipe the yogurt- Ohh!” Ai lifts his head from under the table so fast (he swore he could’ve actually snapped his neck) at the sudden warm sensation and pressure on his fingers. He instantly feels warmth pooling in his lower abdomen as he stares at the sight in front of him: His boyfriend lapping his tongue over his index finger – tip to knuckle – all the while staring right back at his blue eyes. _He’s really licking off the yogurt…_ Ai’s heart is gradually beating faster as he watches the red head pull away from his fingers, a string of saliva stretching from his lips to Ai’s finger. But then almost as fast as he pulls away, Ai gasps as Rin opens his mouth a little wider to add one more finger into his mouth.

 “Senpai!” Realizing that they’re in a library, he slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Mmm…” The third year stops the urge to roll his eyes when he hears Ai say the one thing he told him to _stop saying_. In the end, he hums as he continues to suck the yogurt off his Duckling’s fingers.

“Ahh…” Ai squirms in his seat as Rin makes lewd noises not one foot away from him. It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t enjoying this, but they were in a _library_ for crying out loud! The petite boy, left hand still against his mouth, looks around the quiet room in search for any poor souls that could be witnessing what they are doing. His blue eyes rest on a figure three tables away from them, head resting on folded arms, - similar to the position Ai was in before Rin found him – _facing them._ The mouse haired boy’s eyes widen and lifts his left hand off of his mouth. “Rin-!”

Looking up through his eyelashes, Rin see’s Ai’s look of distress and embarrassment. He feels Ai’s fingers struggling to pull out of his mouth, so he does the only thing he can do in a situation like this.

He bites him.

Not too hard to cause him pain and make him bleed, just enough to catch his attention. Or to feel pleasure. Whichever. Maybe Ai was a masochist…

Again, they’ve only been together for a month, therefore they haven’t really had much time for experimenting.

Although he wouldn’t be surprised if Ai was into these kind of things.

“AH! SENPAI! Y-your teeth!” The shorter boy yelps at the slight pain on his fingers and stares back at the person sitting about four feet away from them. “There’s someone else here…” Ai lowers his voice as he directs his gaze back to the red head who is flicking his tongue on Ai’s knuckles.

Rin rolls his eyes and pulls away from the boy’s fingers with a _pop_. He squints through the dim lighting in the room and see’s the shadowy figure. Letting out a breath, he turns his gaze back to his boyfriend. “He or she is sleeping.”

“Oh…” Ai stares back at the person. _Whoops._ He looks back at Rin, who is staring right back at him. He can feel his cheeks beginning to burn from the insanely sensuous look the elder boy was giving him, so he drops his gaze from Rin’s eyes to his chiselled cheekbones, to his nose, and finally to his kissable lips. The silver haired boy unconsciously licks his own lips as he notices the other’s glossy lips – still wet from the recent _event_ – and a spot of yogurt at the corner of his mouth. “You have some yogurt by your lip,” Ai whispers, pointing at the stain.

“Really?” The red head pokes out his tongue, running it along his sharp teeth. “Why don’t you clean it off?”

“Um, okay.”

The second year reaches for his bag but stops midway, feeling a tug on his sleeve.

“I meant with your _tongue_.”

Ai stops dead in his tracks and he swears to God – to all the gods in fact – that his heart just skipped a beat. Or stopped beating altogether.  If his cheeks weren’t red and burning before, then they definitely were now. Gulping, he looks back to the yogurt stain by Rin’s lip. “Erm…”

Rin can sense – no, he can clearly _see_ – his boyfriend’s inner battle of whether or not to come over and lean in and lick off the yogurt. So he wipes the thick substance off of his lips with the back of his hand and places a smug look on his face. “There. Happy?”

The petite boy stops shaking in his seat when he sees Rin wipe off the yogurt himself. He lets out a shaky breath and slouches in his chair. “Yeah, I guess…” His blue eyes flick down to his lap. _I would’ve actually done it though…_ His head immediately lifts back up when he hears a quiet chuckle.

“Sure you would…”

_Crap. I said that out loud didn’t I?_

Ai turns his gaze to the red head who gives him a playful wink. “I would though…”

Rin just smiles back at Ai’s attempt at being self-assured. _Absolutely adorable_ , he thinks as he grabs hold of his boyfriend’s now ‘clean’ hand with both of his hands. In front of him, the younger boy is looking both flustered and a bit apprehensive. “Why don’t I walk you back to your dorm?” He asks.

It was times like this that Ai really appreciated having a boyfriend like Rin. Sure, in most relationships, the boyfriend would kindly ask to walk the girlfriend (or in this case the _other_ boyfriend) home. _It’s just common courtesy and really romantic and sweet._

“Yeah sure!” The second year answers with a big smile that reaches his eyes. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the yogurt cup and water bottle and sighs. “I should finish this first.”

Rin folds his arms against his chest and leans back in his chair. “Wake me up when you’re done.”

The younger boy nods and reaches for the yogurt. He begins to scoops (more like _shovel_ ) spoonful after spoonful of yogurt whilst watching Rin play with a strand of hair. He drops his gaze to his now half-hard crotch. Who knew getting yogurt licked off your fingers was such a turn on? His eyes rest back on Rin’s, who has his head turned away from him, staring out the window. Ai hurriedly scarfs down the last two spoonfuls of yogurt and chucks it into his bag. _I’ll clean it up tomorrow…_ he reassures himself as he stands up and picks up his textbooks.

“Here, let me help you.” The third year says, facing his boyfriend again.

“Oh, thank you Senpai!” The younger boy hands two of his textbooks to Rin, but instead of him accepting them, the red head gives him a stern look. “Oh! I meant _Rin_.” Ai corrects himself with another blush forming on his face.

“Better,” Rin takes the textbooks from the smaller boy’s hands and gives him a quick wink.

The two quietly make their way over to Ai’s room in companionable silence – it _was_ 2:56 in the morning after all. Silence seems to be a new thing Ai has discovered and acted upon ever since the two have begun to go out. Usually the younger of the two would talk non-stop about something, _anything_ and Rin would find it absolutely aggravating – even to the point where he was going to ask for a new roommate ( _Pretty low, I know.)_. But as time went on, the red head had gotten used to the ‘background noise’. In fact, he eventually found it quite endearing and pretty damn cute, _thank you very much._ It was just good to know that there was someone there who was willing to have a chat with you and who just so happens to have a compliant nature – in and out of the bedroom.

And it’s not like he forced the younger boy to talk less, (Well, he might have done it passive aggressively in the past but…) he just noticed Ai had become more mute than usual. Well, he did continueto talk quite a bit, but not enough to fill _every_ possible awkward silence. And when Ai tries his best to be as quiet as possible, he puffs out his cheeks and holds his breath, waiting for Rin to start a conversation rather than himself – like the face he’s pulling off right now.

Sighing, the taller boy stops walking and looks down at his boyfriend. “What is it, AI?”

“I think I left my keys inside the room…” says Ai with a voice so quiet Rin has to lean in to hear it.

“What?”

“Um, my keys are in there.” He points at the door.

 _We’re already here? That was fast…_ Rin blinks.

“Isn’t Momo in there?” questions Rin.

“Yeah, but it’s almost _three in the morning_.”

“And?”

“ _And,”_ Ai continues. “You don’t wake up Momo when he’s not _ready_ to be woken up.”

The red head just stares at him, as if waiting for an explanation, so Ai complies.

“I learned it the hard way. You don’t have to know. Trust me.”

“Alright,” the third year runs a hand through his vibrant hair while still holding onto the textbooks. “Are you sure it’s not with you? Don’t you usually keep it in your pocket?”

“Yeah I checked and it’s not there,” Ai pouts.

 _Still disorganized and forgetful as ever_. Rin shifts his weight onto one leg. “I guess you’ll have to sleep in my room.” His gaze unconsciously drops to the front of Ai’s pants. _Oh? What’s this?_

The petite boy notices the other boy’s smirk and the way his eyes are looking right. at. his. crotch. The same crotch that just so happens to be half-erect thanks to said boyfriend’s impromptu finger sucking in the library not even an hour ago. “W-what are you looking at?” Ai hisses at Rin all the while using his many textbooks as shield to hide his boner from Rin’s curious eyes.

“Did little Ai here,” the elder boy points playfully at Ai’s crotch, “get a half-chub because of me?”

“Maybe…” Gulping, Ai slowly takes a step back as Rin takes a step towards him.  His blue eyes look everywhere except his boyfriend.

“Hm,” the red head hums and he hears a soft thump as he traps his boyfriend against the wall. There’s a toothy grin on his face when he hears a quiet gasp escape the younger boy’s lips, probably because he thinks they’re making too much noise, in which they _aren’t_.

Well they might soon be, anyway.

Rin stretches both of his well-toned arms out on either sides of Ai’s face and plants them flat on the wall. Smirking, Rin looks down at Ai who still isn’t looking at his face, but rather at his chest. The red head lifts his right hand away from the wall and slowly trails his index finger down the other’s face, neck, chest, abs, and-

 _Oh my god._ The smaller boy widens his eyes and flicks them up to Rin’s. “W-what are y-you doing?” He stammers, trying to back away from his boyfriend but soon realizes that he can’t due to the fact that he’s sandwiched between Rin and a wall, and now a hand that is firmly cupping his groin.

“Trying to help you,” Rin feels Ai shiver as he begins to lightly palm him.

“Senpai… Ah… S-stop…”

“Hm? Say that again.”

“R-Rin… Mmm… Please, stop.” There’s a soft whimper that escapes Ai’s lips as the elder boy increases his pace palming his hard-on. Their faces are close enough to feel each other’s breaths on their cheeks. The younger boy scrunches his eyes close as Rin pins him closer and harder to the wall, all the while still eagerly rubbing him.

Seeing a familiar pink hue forming on the other’s face, Rin closes the distance between them and presses their lips together. Unlike his aggressive fingers, Rin’s lips are soft and gentle, quiet moans filling the air.

Ai sighs into the kiss and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, dropping the textbooks on the floor. _Screw it._ He lets his fingers brush the hairs at the back of RIn’s head.

The red head takes his hand off of Ai’s crotch and places it on the nape of the other’s neck, pulling his face closer to deepen the kiss. From the back of his neck, he feels Ai pulling him closer to allow them to fully crash their lips and press their bodies closer. Hearing Ai whine in protest for the loss of friction on his now fully erect cock, Rin bites the younger boy’s lip, allowing his tongue to slip inside. He clasps one of Ai’s legs, grabs it behind the knee, and lifts it to his waist.

The smaller boy gets the idea so he lifts his other leg up and wraps it around Rin’s waist. His back presses further into the wall as the elder boy backs him up to gain more stability. A muffled whine slips his lips when he feels his bulge press against his boyfriend’s lower abdomen. Ai wraps his legs even tighter around the other’s waist and begins to grind on him, all the while trying to supress his moans.

Rin tightens his grip on Ai’s thigh as he bucks his hips, matching the other’s rhythm. Their breaths become more laboured as their tongues slide past one another and as their kiss becomes more opened mouth, slick and wet sounds filling the silent filled hallway. Rin hadn’t realized how turned on he was until he heard the licentious smacking of their lips and the way his boyfriend was moaning out his name.

“Rin…”

“Mmm?” the red head teasingly nips on the other’s bottom lip before pulling away with a _pop._ He could hear Ai panting and the pink, now turned _red_ hue could be seen through the dim and flickering hallway lights.

The petite boy looks up at the other’s face. Rin’s fiery hair is surrounding his face like a curtain and his pupils are blown so wide his eyes are nearly black. Ai’s cock twitches at the intense, lustful look the elder boy is giving him. He runs his thin, almost feminine fingers through Rin’s hair, pushing it behind his ear to get a better look at his face. A face he dreams about every night. A face he loves so much.

“Maybe we should continue this in your room?” Ai whispers, still aware of the fact that anyone could walk by and see them.

Rin smirks and leans down towards Ai’s ear. “It’s a good thing you stopped me because I would’ve fucked you so good and hard against the wall _._ ” He softly chuckles when he feels the smaller boy gulp and shiver at the word _fucked_. He releases his hold on Ai’s legs and gently drops them on the ground. Ai still has his arms wrapped around Rin’s neck with an apprehensive look in his eyes, so Rin reaches out to caress the other’s cheek and places a light kiss on his mole under his right eye. He pulls away and touches his forehead against Ai’s. “Come on.”

The mouse haired boy grabs hold of the other’s hand. The two make a short walk to Rin’s room, all the while forgetting about the textbooks on the floor.

The door squeaks as Rin slowly twists the doorknob and pushes it open. He drags Ai into the room and shuts the door with a quiet click. After locking the door, he turns around and reaches for the younger boy’s waist, a look of desire and mischief plastered on his face. “Now, where were we?”

Ai stands still and blinks as he feels Rin’s arms encircle around his waist from behind. He feels the warmth of the other’s arms wrapping around his waist and he squints at the sudden dark surroundings. The room is almost pitch black except for a faint glow coming from a streetlamp outside. He can faintly see the outlines of a chair and a desk on his left, Rin’s bag on the floor, and the bunk bed on his right. Upon closer inspection, Ai see’s movement on the upper bunk, blankets shuffling, and hears a muffled grunt. _Oh god._

“Rin?”

Rin pulls Ai’s body even closer towards, groin grinding against Ai’s ass. He hears Ai moan and lowers his head to his boyfriend’s left ear and begins to teasingly lick the lobe. His hands begin to roam the other’s chest, and slowly unzips the boy’s sweater. “What now?”

The red head’s voice is huskier than ever and Ai feels his cock harden even more ( _how is that even possible?!)_ and legs turn to jelly upon hearing his damn sexy voice in his ear. The second year grabs hold of one of Rin’s roaming hands and quickly turns around, the right side of his sweater slipping off his shoulder. His eyes captures Rin’s and the latter naturally leans his face in, but Ai slaps a hand on his mouth in which Rin stops halfway and glares at him.

“Ai.”

“Rin.”

“ _Ai._ ” There’s a look of hunger and annoyance on the elder boy’s face.

Ai shrugs his sweater back on his shoulder and tightens his grip on his hand. He looks up at Rin – no longer feeling intimidated by his taller and stronger stature – and whispers, “We can’t have, um, sex while _Sousuke_ is in the room.”

The third year nearly pinches Ai’s cheeks when the other looked around the room and lowered his voice when he said _sex._ Of course having the willpower to not break his ‘sexy’, ‘serious’, and ‘bad boy’  image, he keeps his arms to himself and blinks (But then again he did burst into tears when Haru, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei, filled their swimming pool with cherry blossoms… _Oh well. What Ai doesn’t know won’t hurt him.)._

 “So?”

The mouse haired boy gapes his mouth at his response. “What do you mean ‘So’?! You can’t just _do it_ when there’s someone else in the room!”

“There’s something called voyeurism…”, mutters the taller boy.

“Rin?!”

Just when the elder boy thinks Ai’s eyes and mouth couldn’t get any wider, they do.

“I was _joking_.”

“Right.”

“Although I do think Sousuke has a kink for those kind of things so I don’t think he’ll mind – ”

“ _Senpai?!”_ Ai releases his hold on Rin’s hand and slaps his hand on Rin’s lip. There’s a look of total mortification in his eyes when Rin says those words all the while the elder boy nearly bursts into hysterical laughter.

“Relax, okay?” The third year’s voice is muffled by Ai’s palm.

The petite boy looks a bit discouraged by what his boyfriend is going to say, but slowly removes his hand off of the other’s mouth anyway. He stands and waits, cheeks still blushing furiously, looking up at Rin.

“Thank you,” Rin licks his lips as sensual as possible, keeping total eye contact on the other boy. Noticing the younger boy stand completely still, like a prey trapped by its predator, he takes a step forward, towering over Ai.

“You know, Sousuke is a heavy sleeper and he sleeps with his headphones on listening to who knows what. Britney Spears? One Direction?” He takes another step forward making Ai walk backwards to his bed. “Or perhaps he’s listening to a very, very _explicit_ BLCD?”

The shorter boy suddenly feels the back of his knees hit the bed and before he knows it, he is being pushed down and lands on the bed with a quiet thump, nearly hitting his head on the wall. A soft gasp escapes his lips when he sees Rin drop to his knees in a fluid, and practiced motion.

“Although,” Rin takes hold of both of Ai’s knees and quickly spreads them apart, causing the boy above him to squirm. “I do think it’s the latter. Who the hell knows what this guy is into.”

Ai feels his face flush even more as he feels Rin lean in closer to his crotch, fingers trailing up the front of his pants until they finally reach the zipper. He holds his breath as the red head finally, but too damn _slowly_ , unzips his pants and pulls them off his slender and pale legs. The second year begins to mewl in pleasure when he feels Rin press his open mouth onto his clothed erection.

“Mmm… Rin…”

Rin looks up through his lashes and sees the other biting his lower lip and squirming uncontrollably on the bed. He smirks. _I haven’t even gone to the good part yet._ So he looks back down at Ai’s still dressed cock and bites down on it (again, not hard enough to cause him any pain, just enough for him to _feel_ ) causing Ai to throw his wrist against his mouth. The elder boy unclamps his shark-like teeth and brings his fingers up to Ai’s waistband. He feels the smaller boy shiver as his thumbs trace circles on the other’s abdomen while still sucking and licking the clothed cock. There’s a saltiness emitting from the boy’s cock in which Rin sucks harder to get more through the fabric. His fingers release Ai’s briefs, which results to an impatient kick on the side of his ribs.

“Rin… Hurry up, _please_.” Ai could not take it anymore. He literally thought he was about to blow any second. He’s been holding his load for too damn long. He needed the friction. He needed the slickness of Rin’s tongue. He needed the stretching and burning pleasure in his ass. Screw his morals and beliefs about not having sex while someone else was in the room. He needed the release right _now_.

“And I thought I was impatient.” Rin brings his fingers back up to Ai’s waistband and drag them down, thankfully, in a flash and throws them across the room. In front of him, Ai’s cock bobs up and down leaking pre-cum. His hands find their way back to the younger boy’s knees and spread his legs even wider. Rin licks his lips hungrily and dives in. First he presses his lips against the mushroom tip, kissing it messily, spreading the clear liquid on his lips and all over the head of Ai’s cock. Opening his mouth a bit wider, he flicks his tongue on the slit, allowing more pre-cum to escape the other’s cock. Above him, he hears a muffled moan and the crinkling of bed sheets. Rin opens his scarlet eyes and lands them on the younger boy’s closed eyes. He smiles to himself realizing just how much pleasure he is bringing to his boyfriend. He then brings his hand to the base of Ai’s cock and begins to pump. _Slowly_.

 _Oh my…_ Ai curls his toes at the new and pleasurable friction on his member. He presses his wrist even harder against his mouth, trying to supress his moans. He bucks his hips up in time with Rin’s pumps in which gives him a quick nip on the head of his cock. Whining Rin’s name, he suddenly feels a wet heat wrap around his cock and Ai nearly screams into his wrist. He’s waited all night – er, morning -  for this. The shorter boy looks down between his legs and sees a mop of red hair bobbing up and down his dick. “Ahhh, s-senpai…”

Rin hums as he runs his tongue along the underside of Ai’s cock. His hand still pumping the base except this time he decides to stop being a tease and increases his pace – in both sucking and pumping.

Feeling himself coming closer and closer to the edge, Ai grabs hold of Rin’s pumping hand and pulls it off, in which Rin returns him with a questioning look. The silver haired boy ignores it – like how he ignores the sweat lining his forehead and the lewd noises his boyfriend is making – and clasps his hand on the other’s soft hair and pushes it down on his cock, allowing his member to become entirely engulfed by Rin’s delicious mouth.

Just when he thinks the noises they were making weren’t erotic and filthy enough, Rin takes it to a whole different level: He begins to slurp loudly caused by the impossible speed of his head bobbing up and down on Ai’s now entirely slick and hard cock, and the absolutely _x-rated_ moans that pass his lips. Ai himself isn’t too far off as he is gripping onto the sheets none too lightly with his left hand all the while moaning and cursing – something Rin tells him to ‘do more often because it’s fucking hot’ – onto his right wrist to prevent from screaming out loud in pleasure; however, that plan had stopped working for the past forty seconds. At this moment, Ai feels a change in Rin’s rhythm and slowly lifts his head to look down between his legs. He sees Rin inhale a deep breath through his nose, and opens his mouth a little wider and-

 _Now_ his entire cock is surrounded by Rin’s wet heat. The elder boy deep throats him – something the two has never done before – and Ai _knows_ the elder boy is going to downright _murder_ him from pleasure. After just five quick bobs on the younger boy’s cock – and five quick brushes against said cock to the back of Rin’s throat - something in him completely _snaps_ and Ai reaches the point of no return. He swears he sees stares when he comes completely undone by Rin’s absolutely ridiculous yet talented mouth. The wrist against his mouth no longer serves a purpose as his moans and whimpers fill the entire room. Rin continues to bob his head down his cock and hollows his cheeks, slightly scraping his teeth as Ai remains in a state of pure bliss.

The second-year hesitantly looks down and sees the older boy slowly pull off his now flaccid member with a string of saliva stretching between his lip and the head of his cock. Ai flicks his gaze to Rin’s mouth and then his throat. He watches as his Adam’s apple bobs down as he swallows the… um… _cum_ and he can feel his cheeks burning again. He turns to his side, raises his legs up and folds them, reaching for a pillow and plops it on his head in embarrassment.

Rin wipes off the excess cum surrounding his mouth with the back of his hand and climbs onto the bed, a smirk plastered on his face as he tries to pull the pillow off of Ai’s face. After successfully removing the ‘barrier’ between them, the taller boy looks down and brushes his boyfriend’s fringe away from his eyes. “You’re too damn adorable to be real, you do realize that, right?”

Upon hearing those words, the petite boy flicks his eyes open and sits up. _I do know_ , the younger boy wanted to say, instead he reaches for the fingers running through his silver locks and brings it to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly, tasting hints of saltiness from his ejaculation earlier.

There’s a delicate grin forming on Rin’s lip caused by his boyfriend’s gently actions right after their raunchy event. _Shit._ Speaking of which, he was still fucking _hard_ and found it utterly uncomfortable to sit cross legged on the bed.

Noticing the other’s discomfort, Ai drops his hand and quickly pulls the older boy into a kiss way more passionate and desperate than before. Ai doesn’t notice the fact that his boyfriend was actually taken off guard by his now slightly aggressive actions, so he continues his ministration: sucking on the other’s tongue, moaning into each other’s mouths, letting his fingers run down the red head’s body, nipping on his lip, unbuttoning and unzipping unnecessary clothing, etc.

The two are now completely naked and a panting, sweaty mess, completely forgetting about the other human in the room. Ai is on his back, arms entangled around the other’s neck, moaning in utter pleasure as their cocks grind against one another. The Rin trails his warm mouth along his neck and chest, gradually sucking harder on the skin which will eventually turn into dark hickeys – he’ll be sure to ask Rin to borrow a scarf to wear tomorrow.

“Ahh, R-Rin… You’re fingers…” Ai pleads.

Rin could only comply at this point so he lifts his head off of the other’s chest and begins to trail down his body with his own fingers until they reach Ai’s entrance. He feels the other tense up as he teasingly rubs circles against his hole. _Fuck_. He stops his movements, realizing that he hasn’t put any lube on yet and takes a quick peek at Ai. The other boy scrunches his eyes close and looks as if he’s in pain even though he knows for certain that he’s as turned on and ready as he is. So Rin reaches under the bed and retrieves the bottle of lube Haru gave him the other day.

_“For the sake of all of us Rin,” pleaded Haru as he threw the bottle at him in the locker room after a joint swimming practice at Samezuka. “Don’t hurt him.”_

_I won’t_ , Rin remembers his reply to his childhood friend as he squirts a good amount of lube onto his fingers and closes the cap. He looks up at Ai who is staring back at him with glazed, lust-filled eyes, pleading him to _just fuck me already_. Assuming that the other boy is ready, Rin slowly enters him, holding onto the other’s hip as he fills him up with one finger.

Ai gasps at the intrusion, not out of pain, but just out of discomfort. This isn’t the first time they had sex. In fact the first time they actually fooled around with each other was on Ai’s birthday, after having told him that “Yes I’m ready” and “No I haven’t done this before but I trust you” and “I know it’s going to hurt Rin”. Of course it was one of the most nerve-wracking and painful moments of the younger boy’s life – a huge emphasis on the _painful_ – however it was also one of the best and happiest moments of his life, having to do something so intimate and special with someone that he trusts and loves so much.

He looks down and watches Rin prep him, pumping that one finger in and out, in and out. He lolls his head back as he feels another pressure at his hole, gently pushing into him. Ai bucks his hips up as another finger is added, making blood rush down to his cock again. Slick sounds resounded around the room and the smaller boy consciously looks up to Sousuke’s bed to see any signs of if he’s awake. He feels a pinch on his hip and a sharp thrust that makes him moan out loud and arch his back, lips between his teeth as he concentrates on Rin’s fingers, pushing in and out of him, gradually increasing their pace.

The red head loves it when the other tries to hold back his moans because it leads to whimpering, blushing furiously, and squirming, all because of his exquisite ministrations. He loves the feeling of Ai’s soft, pale skin, of his trembling legs, and the smooth inner walls of his hole, slick and hot from _want._ He knows the exact spot that makes the other boy absolutely insane and crumble, so he swiftly adds a third finger, the other boy gasping and tensing around him, tightening his walls. Rin slowly glides one hand up to Ai’s right nipple, sending ripples of pleasure to spread around the boy’s petite body. He lets his thumb trace circles, flicking the pink nub with his thumb and then pinching it between his index finger and thumb, all the while still thrusting his fingers in Ai’s ass. He feels Ai beginning to grind down on his fingers so he curls his fingers and plunges them in deeper, brushing right against his prostate.

“Ah!”

Ai bites down on his wrist, even though he knows that’s not going to help him from screaming. He can reach for the pillow again, but he knows Rin hates that. Hates it when he hides his face in a moment like this. Ai knows Rin likes it when he can see his flushed skin, sweat pooling on his forehead, mouth open and panting, cursing, _screaming_ _his name_. He knows the other likes it when he digs his fingernails onto his back, legs wrapping tightly around his waist, grinding down on his cock, brushing his lips against Rin’s. And Ai knows that he likes doing all those things himself because it makes him feel accomplished, happy to know that his boyfriend is feeling all of this pleasure, desire, _want_. So he opts for losing the arm, lazily dropping it at his side, a spot of saliva by his lips, no longer caring about how he looks right now, only caring about Rin to step it up a notch and Fuck. Him.

Ai moves his hips even harder, sucking in Rin’s fingers even deeper, feeling him hit _there_ every time. “Mmm… Rin… Please…”

Without a moment’s hesitation, the third-year slips his fingers out of Ai’s wet and slick hole, resulting in a quiet whine from the younger boy. He reaches over to grab the lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. He watches Ai squirming on the sheets, a gleam of sweat forming on his forehead, as he covers his cock with lube. Wiping the excess off on a blanket, he leans forward and aligns his member to other’s hole, circling it and leaving trails of slickness. The red head places both hands on either sides of Ai’s face and leans down to his ear. “Ready?”

“Rin…” Ai circles his hips in the opposite direction of his boyfriend’s cock.

Rin leans down, licking the shell of Ai’s ear, moving along his jaw and finally capturing his lips. At the same time, he pushes in slowly, gently, _passionately_. He feels the walls clench around him, hot, wet, and so _tight_ as he inches in deeper and deeper.

Ai squeezes his eyes shut, kissing Rin, swirling his tongue, savouring him with all his strength to prevent from moaning and screaming out loud.

Loud enough to wake up Sousuke that is.

He feels the burn and stretch of his asshole, the hard, smooth skin of Rin’s cock pressing in slowly, deeper, _deeper._ He’s filling him up. It hurts, but he knows Rin doesn’t mean to hurt him. The younger boy reaches his arms up and places them on the other’s hair, one hand gripping, the other fingering through his vibrant locks.

Rin grunts as he finally pushes in all the way. It’s so warm and tight and he can feel Ai writhing underneath him, a look of burning pleasure plastered on his face. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah…”

“Okay. I’m going to… _move_ now.”

Ai nods in reply and continues to run his fingers through the other’s hair. He gasps when Rin begins to slowly thrust in and out of him, wet, slick sounds surrounding them. His fingers stop moving and opt for clenching onto Rin’s hair for dear life. He scrunches his eyes close as he bites his lips, trying to muffle his moans. He feels warmth and wetness on his neck – most likely the older boy leaving his mark - as Rin continues to gently pump in and out of him. He knows that his boyfriend won’t stay at this current pace – they never do – so Ai spreads his legs wider and unclenches his teeth from his lips.

“Aaah, Rin… Deeper…” Ai’s voice cracks.

Panting, Rin lifts his head up from the younger boy’s neck and pulls his hips back only to thrust them back in harder and deeper than before – than they’ve _ever_ done. His ministration brings a loud cry from the younger boy and a hard tug on his hair, so Rin brings his lips to Ai’s lips and pries them open with his tongue.

Ai feels Rin’s cock brushing against his prostate with every thrust. He feels like he’s about to come undone at any second from both the other’s pistoling hips and now his slender and slightly callused fingers pumping his cock. His thin legs wrap even tighter around Rin’s waist, closing any distance between their sweaty bodies, as their tongues slide past one another, as pre cum drips down his cock,  as the moaning and panting and _Rin- S-Senpai!_ increases in volume when it slips past his lips.

As the bed shakes with every thrust.

After what seems to be an eternity of lewd sounds and pleasured grunting resounding around the room, Ai reaches his peak and screams into Rin’s mouth, gripping onto his neck with a bear-like grip, and legs entangled around one another pulling the other’s body even closer and deeper into him as cum spurts out of his cock in ribbons. In the back of his mind he swore he heard a quiet _Oh my god_ as his body comes undone and is absolutely writhing underneath Rin’s heated gaze. Rin’s cock continues to pump into Ai sensitive hole until he too reaches his climax, grunting and releasing into the petite boy.

“A-Ai! Ahh!”

“S-Senpai! Ah!” Ai squeezes his eyes shut and curls his toes as Rin’s seed fills him up. Above him, he hears the squeaking of bed springs and the rustling of blankets but thinks little of it.

Right now he can only think about Rin. Like the way he collapses on top of his body and the way he can feel his warm, panting breaths on his collar bone. And the way the red head smells of lust. And the way he brushes his lips along his collar bone, making the boy shiver. And the way he whispers Ai’s name against his chest like a silent mantra.

Rin gently pulls out of Ai, lips still against the boy’s chest. He slowly rolls off of the silver haired boy and lands on his right side. He takes a hold of Ai’s right hand and with a sweet smile on his face, one that is partially hidden by the darkness of the room, presses his lips against his knuckles.

“I love you… So much.” Rin mumbles quietly against his knuckles.

Ai feels his heart skip a beat and turns his head to face his boyfriend. His cheeks are burning, he hates it but there’s no point in hiding his reaction. He pulls his hand away from Rin’s lips, a confused look on the red head’s face and shifts closer to him, closing the distance between them and pecks his lips. After pulling away, he lifts his head slightly, causing their foreheads to touch.

“I love you too.”

 There’s nothing else that matters.

~ ~ ~

Not until the following day, that is.

“Did you seriously think I wouldn’t have noticed? Jesus, Rin…”

“Can you lower your voice? Ai is still sleeping.”

“I should’ve said the same thing to you two last night. And I had my headphones in…”

“Shut the fuck up, Sousuke.”

Ai slowly opens his eyes, and rolls over to his left side. He lifts his arms above his head and stretches, grunting as he felt a dull ache coming from his ass. _Jeez…_ Using his thin arms to lift himself up into a sitting position, he rubbed at his eyelids, the thin blanket slipping off his shoulders, revealing his naked torso. He brings a hand up to his neck and quietly winces. _Ugh… probably a hickey…_

From across the room, he sees Rin and Sousuke changing into their school uniforms and Rin lifting his knee to playfully hit the back of Sousuke’s right thigh. Ai smiles, and swings his legs to the side of the bed. About to stand up, he looks down at his naked torso, and nearly squeaks.

“Morning Ai.”

“Uh, morning.” Ai squirms as he lifts the blanket to cover his chest and is greeted with a bedhead Rin. _Still attractive as ever…_

Rin smiles, as he bends down to Ai’s face. He takes a quick peek back at Sousuke, who seems to be busy with buttoning up his shirt, and looks back at the younger boy. He leans his face in and pecks his lips, lips that are soft and warm as always.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you guys are doing over there.”

There’s a smirk on the red head’s face before he pulls away from Ai. “Shut up, Sousuke.”

Finished with buttoning up his shirt, Sousuke runs a hand through his dark hair and turns his heel to face the two love birds. “Next time, have sex in _your_ room.” He sends a glare towards the silver haired boy.

Ai wraps the blanket even tighter around himself as though it would help lessen the impact of the taller boy’s stare.

Rin rolls his eyes and protectively wraps an arm around his boyfriend. “And what about Momo?”

“Fuck Momo.” Realizing what he just said, he slapped a hand over his face. “And not _that_ kind of fuck… You know what, you guys shouldn’t even be having sex. That late at night, I mean.”

“Says the guy who meets up with _Makoto_ after school…”

Sousuke chokes on air and feels his cheeks and ears turn red. Turning away from the two, he picks up his school bag and makes his way to the door. “I’ll see you in class Rin. Ai, I’ll see you at practice.” He turns the doorknob and leaves with a quick wave of his hand.

“That guy I swear…” Rin brushes a loose piece of hair behind his ear.

Still feeling a bit exposed underneath the blanket, even though the two literally just had sex the night before, Ai clears his throat. “So, um, have you seen my boxers?”

Rin smirks and stands up. Ai watches him as he walks towards his desk and throws his school bag over his shoulder. Rin bends to picks something up from the ground and Ai squints, only to notice that the thing his boyfriend picked up was _his_ boxers.

Feeling his face burn, Ai stands up, the blanket still wrapped tightly around his petite body. “Rin… w-what are you thinking?” He says as he sees the red head in deep contemplation while staring at the white under garment.

“Hm,” the elder boy shrugs his bag off of his shoulder and places it on his desk. He unzips and closes his bag as quickly as he throws the underwear inside.

“Wha-? _Rin_?! Give it back!” Red faced, Ai runs up to Rin, nearly tripping over the blanket.

“Na ah,” he says, while swerving past Ai’s frantic arms and throwing his school bag back on his shoulder.

“ _Rin_! I need it! What am I supposed to wear?” Ai whines.

The third year gives a toothy grin, and pecks Ai on the cheek. “Nothing. If you want you can just wear that. You look cute in anything.”

Rin laughs as he sees his boyfriend’s open mouth look and reddening ears. He ruffles Ai’s hair and turns towards the door. “Don’t worry, I’ll give it back to you at practice. I’m gonna head to class now. I placed your clothes on the desk and even a scarf to hide your hickey. Oh and don’t forget to lock the door.”

 _What?_ Ai, a look of utter shock still plastered on his face, watches as his boyfriend walks out of the room leaving him alone with nothing but his naked self wrapped in a blanket.

And a blushing face.

**Author's Note:**

> bruhhh talk rintori to me at my tumblr: aobanana.tumblr.com  
> *sunglasses emoji*


End file.
